Heart's Affections
by FallenAngelic
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP Everyone has their soul mate, for one girl who has a traumatic shake to her life, to one pirate who has reoccuring dreams about a mystery girl. Please R
1. Chapter One

**Sadly, I don't own Pirates, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner or anyone I missed. (Too Many Names!)**

**Enjoy.**

I sat upright, with my back aching from the many hours of being told this lecture over and over. I slowly turned my head to look at the open window where, I could see that a light breeze was moving the trees lightly. I wanted to be outside, to feel that breeze through my hair, to walk around town. "ALEXIS!" The sound of my own name snapped my head back into reality. A reality where I was royalty. "I have told you time and time again, you must never look outside while I am instructing you!" My teacher yelled at me. I looked at my lap where I fiddled with my fingers. Suddenly there was a slam on the desk which made me jump and look up. "You are a little child, Princess Alexis, and I quit." My teacher said before storming out, slamming the door behind him. After he'd left, I banged my head, with one loud bang, on the table and left it there.

After a while, I got up and walked to the window, looking outside, no where in perticular. I closed my eyes and let whatever breeze come my way, hit my long brown softly and my pale blue dress. I was so invovled with my thoughts I didn't hear the door open. "Lexi?" I jumped slightly and turned around. Standing there was the second oldest of my 6 siblings, Marc. "You know," he said closing the doors "You really must be careful. Luke is getting mad and this was the last teacher who was willling to teach." I turned around again with out saying anything and looked at the once blue and white sky. It had now turned black and threatened to storm. "That's funny," I mumbled to myself "the sky has never turned that color, that fast." Marc came closer to me and looked at the sky too. "I think we should go back inside, it might be wise." I nodded and went inside with him.

As soon as we went inside and closed the window there was a bang of thunder. I jumped and moved over to Marc who put his arms around me. We'd always been close, ever since we were little, even though there was a 3 year difference. Suddenly there was a bigger bang of thunder and I wimped slightly. "Shh don't worry, I'm here and you're safe. I promise." Marc whispered into my ear as he stroked my back to calm me down. After a little while, there was a loud bang on the door. "Alexis I know you're in there. Come out NOW!" Marc backed away into the shadows of the room, so that he wouldn't get in trouble. I sighed quietly and walked for the door. I opened the door to see my oldest brother Luke. "How dare you!" He screamed at me, before back handing me. I spun around and fell to the floor. I slowly got up to the sitting position, holding the bright red part of my face that he had hit. "That was one of the best teachers in all of this Kingdom! And you chased him away!" He yelled towering over me. "But I--"I tried to explain but I was quickly cut off my Luke. "You are forbidden to step outside this castle," He said before turning around to leave "And further more, you are forbidden to come to my coronation." As soon as he slammed the door there was another crash of thunder, I curled my knees to my chest and started crying. Marc came out of the shadows, and knelt beside me. "It'll be fine Lexi, I promise..." He started. I raised my head up, my soft green eyes blood shot, "How can it be fine! I'm not allowed out of here and worse yet I'm not allowed to go to his coronation! I can be charged for treason for that!" I said, my voice close to screaming. Marc got up, reaching out his hand, inviting me to get up as well. "Come on, let's get something to eat. Then I'll talk to Luke and see what I can do." I nodded, taking his hand.

After I had eaten and the rain calmed down a little, I went to the library, and got one of my favourite books that had been hiden away after my father had died. He used to tell me pirate stories when I was little. I sat on my favourite chair and brushed my hand over the book. It had a small cover of dust that quickly disappeared. I opened the book and looked at the pictures, wishing to be like one of them, since I had memorized the book. Soon I fell asleep, dreaming peacefully of when I was little.

CRASH! I jumped and the book dropped. I looked around and sighed quietly. I was still safe in the library. I got up and headed for the door just as it burst open and I froze where I was. Out of the shadows came Luke, who was carrying a large bundle and Marc. I ran up to Marc and hugged them. Then I noticed that the large bundle was her youngest sister, Aslinn. She was dead. I buried her head in Marc chest, crying. "We're under attack, we tried to find everyone else, but we can't. We found Aslinn hiding under the table in the Great Hall, but she was dead." Said Luke, who'd put the body of the young blonde haired girl on the couch. "Lexi we have to go hide," Marc said almost in a whisper. Luke took out his sword and walked to the door, opening it slightly to see if the coast was clear, but it wasn't. "Stay here!" He yelled as he ran out, and both Marc and I watched the door, scared. Suddenly the door burst open and a bloody and beat Luke came in followed by two people. "I thought we killed them all!" the first one said to the next. "Don't worry, we'll kill them all!" the second one said to the first. Then they started fighting with Luke. Luke was losing pretty badly because of his wounds. Marc drew his sword out, "Alexis, you must run away, don't worry I'll catch up with you." "Promise?" "Promise." He said before hugging me and kissing my forhead. Once Marc and Luke pulled the two people away from the door I made a run for it. I ran half way down the long hallway before I stopped. "My book..." I mumbled to myself, and I started running back to the library. Suddenly a hand from the shadows came and grabbed me, putting another hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. "Don't move, or they'll catch us." A voice whispered in my ear. I stayed silent as I heard running come down the hallway then pass us. After the voice thought it was safe, they let go of me and we both walked out of the shadows and I noticed he had a cape and hood covering his face. "You can't go back there, Luke and Marc are dead." I fell to my knees crying. The last of my family, a family that had ruled over the land for centuries, had just been killed off. "We have to get out, they will surely come back." I got up, "Who are you anyway?" I asked curiously. Suddenly there was a blast that knocked us to our feet. "There's no time, we have to leave now." He said throwing a cape at me "Here, put this on!" We both got up and he started running with me following closely behind.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter Two

**(I Don't Own Pirates...)**

**This Chapter is dedicated to: Nicole. For being the FIRST to review my story and leave a comment. YAY and thanks!**

_---Dream---_

Jack stoood infront of a burning castle, the parts of the castle that had no been burned by the flame looked beautiful, untill they were engulfed.. He looked around and saw dead bodies everywhere. Suddenly the enterance to the castle opened and he walked inside. In the throne room, he saw a family. The King and Queen were sitting on their thrones and their six children were sitting around them. They all looked so happy. She was one of them. Jack tried to walk up to her but suddenly a band of people ran in and started killing them. Luckliy, Jack watched her hide behind the large curtain. Once everyone was dead, they set one curtain near the door on fire, and the fire lept from curtain to curtain. "Move!" he yelled and she stepped away from the curtain, looking at him. She walked closer to him, her soft green eyes never leaving him. Just as she was about to reach up and touch him, a wall of flames shot up from the ground, seperating them both. She kept screaming for his help, begging him.

_---_

Jack sat up with a start, wiping the sweat off of his brow. He'd just dreamt about her again. And it was mostly the same dream. But this one was differently. She, whoever she was, was in trouble. He needed to find her. He looked outside his bay window, and noticed it was early enough to get up. And that he did, along with get dressed in his usual clothes. When he went upside on the Black Pearl, he went straight to his favourite spot, the wheel. Of course that had to be his favourite spot, he was, of course, the captain. "Where are we going cap'ain?" Mr Gibbs asked. Jack gave one of his famous grins, "We're going to Port Royal."

_---_

"I had distant family in Port Royal," explained Scott, who was the man who basically saved me. We'd been on the ship 5 days now, so we got to know eachother. "So why were you in the palace?" Scott asked and I sat up a little straighter. I didn't want to tell him I was a princess, it would be complicated. "I'm a maid, I was off-duty but I wanted to check on the children." I lied. "What about you?" "To be honest I was supposed to be a suitor for Princess Alexis, but I couldn't find her, and I fear she is probably dead." "Oh." I said simply, quietly being mad at Luke, but suddenly remembering he was dead now, made me sad. I got up and leaned on the railling. "What's wrong?" Scott said following me. "I miss them, all of them. You know I wish it was me not them." One of the crewmen walked up to us, breaking out conversation. "Sir, there is a storm coming up. It's best you take shelter in your cabin." Scott held out his arm for me and I took it, as he guided me downstairs.

**Two hours later**

The storm was at it's peak. Tossing the ship this way and that, with thunder and lightning crashing every moment possible. I huddled on the bed, trying to be strong. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "C-come in" I said a bit shaky. Scott walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you ok?" he asked me. I tried to nod but there was another crash of thunder and I somewhat screamed. "You're afraid of thunder arn't you?" He got up and said, "Come let me show you something." I shook my head. He reached out his arm towards me, "I promise I will let nothing happen to you." I looked at him, curious and took his hand. Scott helped me up and told me to close my eyes which I did. Once we stopped he went behind me and held my shoulders. I heard a crash of thunder and jumped, but Scott's hands stopped me from running. "Open your eyes" He whispered in my ear.

As soon as I opened them, I gasped. We were in a room, filled with lit candles and in the center, a table set for two. I took a step or two forward, to take it all in. Nothing in the palace could've ever looked so nice. "Do you like it?" He asked from behind me. I whirled around and hugged him. "I thought you would, and I was hoping it would cheer you up." Once he was released from my hug, Scott led me to the table and like a gentlemen, helped me sit down before he sat down himself. We enjoyed dinner of roaster chicken and vegatables. He seemed to take her fear of the storm away, and replaced it by laugter. After eating dinner and a fit of laughter from Scott and I. Scott said, "You know, I had always wished that I could meet someone so nice and as interesting as you. I had always hoped that Princess Alexis would be like you." "She was really lively, you know, in a good way. And she was very close with her brother." I said trying not to really think about it. Scott noticed and said, "I'm sorry, I brought you here to make you smile and happy and I ruined the moment." I looked at him and smiled, "I think you did a great job." Scott got up, "I was meaning to ask you this when we got on land, but I can't wait any longer." "Oh?" I said curiously.


	3. Chapter Three

**(Stop making me say it or I'll start crying...I...Don't...sniffle Own...Pirates...)**

**I've kinda decided to change the format of my story, bare with me and I'm sorry!**

**Lexi's POV**

Scott moved a little closer, "I...erm..." his voice trailed off. I tilted my head to one side and opened my mouth, about to say something just as water brust in through the small porthole. Water kept coming in, I yelped when the cold water hit my ankles and I stood up quickly. "We have to leave now!" Scott half yelled as he took my hand and ran for the door. But by the time we got to the door, the water was up to our knees and was pushing hard against the door as the boat swayed in the storm. I banged my fists on the door as hard as I could. "We have to get out of here!" Scott yelled. "I know that!" I yelled back. "No, I mean through the porthole!" he yelled. We both walked as fast as we could to the porthole, "You go first!" Scott yelled. I nodded, taking a deep breath and squeezed my way through. I waited for him to come out and when he did we both swam to the surface. "Are you alright?" I nodded, "I'm fine." I turned and saw the ship was sinking fast, and the lifeboats were too far away. Scott must've noticed that too because he started yelling for them. Suddenly an undertow caught me and I went under. I tried battling my way up to the surface but it brought me deeper and deeper. The air was getting raw in my thoart and I opened my mouth slightly. Slowly I stopped trying to swim up and my eyes began to close.

I woke up on a lifeboat, I blinked trying to get the salt water to stop stinging in my eyes. Then I rolled over and started coughing out the water. "Are you ok miss?" someone beside me asked. I looked at him, hoping it was Scott, but it wasn't. It was the first mate. I nodded and looked around for him, but there was no sign of him anywhere. "How did I get on here?" "You were found floating on a piece of the ship, and we brought you on board." He said as he handed me a blanket. "Don't worry miss, the Red Rose is coming to pick us up." I nodded. Once my lifeboat got onto the Red Rose, I walked around trying to find him, asking people if they had seen him, but no luck. Everything silenced as Captain McArthur stepped onto the main deck, "We will be arriving in Port Royal within the hour, if anyone hasn't been picked up by us, they surely have been picked up by another ship."

I stepped onto the bustling harbour street of Port Royal. I had no clue who Scott and I were supposed to go see. I sighed and walked down the main street. "Miss?" I turned around, as I was walking. "Yes?" I answered. "I'm sorry if this seems a bit forward, but you look like you could use some cleaning up and a new dress." A tall brown haired man said, "I do believe I heard that a beauty lady, such as yourself, was rescued in a ship wreck." His hair was tied back into a pony tail and he had somewhat of a stern look on his face. He looked around twenty-one. "Yes, that must've been me." "Then let me show you to a good friend of mine, she will fix you up." He said as he held out his arm for me, I took it and he lead me to the top of a hill where a large house stood with an iron gate around it. He knocked on the door and the butler answered it quickly, "Yes sir?" "Could you please tell Miss Turner, that I require her assistance?" The gentlermen said. The butler nodded and invited us in, then scurring off. "You should be fine here." He said to me. I nodded. Moments later a women, who didn't look much older than I came in. Her hair in curls and done up and wearing a powder blue dress. "Ah Commodore! What brings you here?" she asked. "This young lady was found in a ship wreck, and I was hoping you could fix her up." He said, as I felt her eyes on me and I smiled neriously. "Of course." she said. "Come with me." I followed her upstairs to the bath. "Miss Turner?"I asked "Call me Elizabeth." She said over her shoulder. When we got to the bathroom, she ran the water, telling me to take as long as I want. I soaked in there for a little while, getting all the dirt off and trying to make the bad memories go away. I must've fallen asleep for a little while because when I opened my eyes, there was a red dress with grey trimp and three-quater sleeves. There was a knock on the door just as I had finished puting on the dress and doing up the corest looking front. I opened the door to find Elizabeth there. "Oh good, the dress fits you. I came up to tell you dinner is ready."

**Jack's POV**

We docked in Port Royal, I felt something different about today, even though I had docked there many times before. Something felt different. "Mr Gibbs your in charge till I get back." I said as Mr Gibbs nodded. I walked down the street and grinned when I saw William. "Ello mate!" I said slapping him on the back suprising him. "Oh hello Jack. Elizabeth and I were wondering when we were going to see you again." "Great! Well let's go have some rum!" I said merrily as we walked off to their home.

**Lexi's POV**

As we reached the bottom steps, the door opened and two men walked in. One had brown hair that was tied into a pony tail and looked like a nobel, kind of; and the other had black and brown dread locks and wore a hat. They hadn't noticed us untill the one with the pony tail noticed Elizabeth. "Hello Elizabeth, how was your day?" He smiled walking up to her and kissing her. "And who is this?" He asked looking at me. "I'm Alexis and you are?" "William Turner and this is Jack Sparrow" I couldn't help but notice that Jack was staring at me, in a really odd way. Elizabeth noticed and asked, "Jack, Have you met Alexis before?" Jack stook his head, as though he was in deep thought, "No I aven't. Where's you'r rum?" He said walking off into the parlour. "You'll have to excuse him, Alexis." Will said.

**Jack's POV**

I sat on the couch, dum-founded. Was that really the girl in my dreams? And why was she here? I shugged off my lingering thoughts and got up, opening the liquer cabinet and taking some rum out. I grinned to myself and took a swig.

**Lexi's POV**

After dinner we sat in the palour as Jack told some stories about his adventures. Luckily Elizabeth and Will let me stay for a couple days. "You know 'hat?" Jack said leaning into me, drunk. "What?" I half giggled. "I've dreamt of you before. Many a times. " He said trying to sit straight. "Now 'hy would a pirate such as myself, want ta dream 'bout you." "You've been dreaming about me?" I said confused and curious. "Aye, you've been in danger, great danger. S'creamin for me ta 'elp ya." He leaned in really closely to my ear and said, "'nd you're family's dead." I got up, tears in my eyes and ran out of the room to the room Elizabeth gave me. Once I got in I locked the door and flopped on the bed crying. I laid there crying till I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

**Lexi's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt well rested and I looked out the window. Bright and sunny with a slight breeze blowing through the trees. I got up and got dressed and brushed my hair. I walked to the door and opened it to see Jack standing there with his fist looking like it was about to knock on the door. His jaw fell when he saw me and started mumbling. But I didn't want to hear any of it, I slammed the door in his face. I leaned against the door and slid down into the sitting position. There was a soft knock a couple seconds later. "Go away!" I said more forcefully then I really wanted. Sure, I was mad at him, curious to know why he was dreaming about me, but overall mad at him. "Please luv, let's talk. I didn' mean what I said las' night." He said. "Talk to the door." I said as I closed my eyes. "It is true, I do dream 'bout you. I dun know why." Jack said to the door. Outside the door it might've looked like Jack was drunk again, talking to a door. He sat with his back to the door and sighed. "You know, you 'ave a right to be mad at me. If I 'ere me, I'd be mad too." Inside, I opened her eyes, I couldn't really understand why he was acting the way he was. I quietly got up and went out the window, thinking. I nodded to myself, decding to let Jack in. I walked to the door and opened it, only to find he wasn't there. I leaned out of my room and looked down both sides of the hallway. Suddenly someone yelled "BOO" and I screamed, turning around and fell to the ground with a thud. Jack was standing there with a grin on his face. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" I yelled at him. "Well..you wouldn't let me in, so I climb'd the wall." He said holding out his hand for me to take it. I took it and he helped me up. Once I was up, he bowed to me and I looked at him slightly confused. "Why are you bowing to me?" I asked. "Princess Alexis de Corte, are you not?" He said when he regained his full height. "How did you know?" "My dreams. Come let's go somewhere and I'll explain it." Jack said.

**Jack's POV**

We were walking towards a small cliff like hill, wind blowing at her hair and dress. She looked more beautiful than anyone I'd have ever seen...or been with. She caught me looking at her, and she smiled. Once at the top we sat down and I started recalling dream after dream, just like they had been fresh in my mind. She listened curiously while I told asking simple questions along the way. I stopped in the middle of the dream where I had seen her family get murdered, she looked like she was about to cry. "What's wrong luv?" I asked moving a little closer to her. She looked at me and broke my heart, her pale green eyes filled with pain. She suddenly collapsed on my shoulder crying. I looked around to see if anyone was watching then I put my arms around her. "It's ok luv, jus let it all out."

**Lexi's POV**

After crying for who knows how long, I looked up at Jack. "Thank you..." I mumbled looking away, trying to clean myself up. Jack put a hand on my shoulder, "You k'now, luv, it's ok ta cry" "No it's not." I said as I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and stood up. He stood up as well. I looked out in to the vast ocean, trying to stop myself from yet again crying. "luv, look ah me." Jack said. I reluctantly turned around. He held out his arms and I went into them. He gently wrapped his arms around me. "You e'ver killed your family, I'm gunna kill 'em. I promise ye." He whispered. I felt save, I was sure he was going to keep that promise. For whatever reason, he was dreaming about me, maybe we were meant to find eachother. I looked up at him, his soft brown eyes showing mystery and another emotion which I couldn't tell. He leaned in and like magic our lips touched. Once the kiss ended, I looked at him with shock and surprise, trying to hide that I liked it. We pulled apart both looking our seperate ways. Suddenly Elizabeth came up the hill, "It's lunch time." She said when she came up to us. "Let's go to the rum then." Jack said walking off.

**(A/N: Hehehehe I have a surprise for you...that's why the chapter is short. So sorry.)**


	5. Chapter Five

**This Chapter is dedicated to Renajah and Nicole and to everyone else who reads my first fan fic!**

**WOO!**

**Lexi's POV**

For much of the afternoon Jack and I avoided looking at eachother. And after dinner Will suggested that Jack and I took a stroll to his ship while he and Elizabeth went into town. "That's a splendid idea!" Elizabeth chimmed. So like they suggested, Jack and I were walking along the beach to his ship, keeping at least 2 meters apart. "Luv?" Jack said faintly as I kept walking. "Luv?" He said a little more loudly. "ALEXIS!" He yelled and I turned around. "What!" I said. "You passed me ship." He said calmly. "Oh" I replied as I ran up to him. Jack sweeped a hand in the air as if to show off his ship, "This is The Black Pearl." "It looks..." "Beautiful?" Jack suggested. I shook my head "Free." He walked up onto the gang-plank and I followed him. His crew greeted him warmly and looked at me. "Ah Jack, you be back?" a short man walked out from below deck. "Only 'ere to show h'er the ship." Jack replied nodding towards me. "Ah" he said to Jack before walking up to me and kissing my hand. "My name be Mr. Gibbs." "My name is Alexis." I said quietly. "She be one of your..." Mr. Gibbs asked Jack. Jack chuckled and opened his mouth to talk when I interuppeted, "No I am not one of his whores." I walked down the gang-plank and waited for him there. He came down a couple minutes later. "Sorry that they thought t'hat luv." I turned around and started walking into town. Halfway into crossing an alley way Jack grabbed my waist and pulled me into it. "What are you doing!" I said. "Luv, I never meant for that ta 'urt ye." "I just want to go home, have things the way they were." I said looking at the ground. "Luv," Jack said pulling my head up by placing a finger under my chin, "Tomorrow we'll go on me ship, and we'll sail to yer kingdom." I nodded slowly. "I care 'bout ye." I smiled slightly and our lips met again.

**Jack's POV**

There is something about her smile that makes me want to make her smile more. And her laugh...it fills an empty room. I wanted to be with her, protect her from anything that wants to hurt her. Was I in love? I shook these thoughts out of my head and looked at her. I had just kissed her and she was smiling. I slowly leaned my head down again to kiss her, and she met me halfway.

_(later on that night)_

_(dream)_

Alexis and I were standing on a hill happily smiling and holding hands. She moved closer to me and we kissed passionately. When we parted from our kiss a figure in a black cloak stood at the bottom of the hill. Alexis saw the figure and ran up to it. The figure pulled out a dagger and stabbed her in the stomach. She looked hurt and confused. She looked at me with saddness and regret. Then she fell to the floor lifeless. The figure just laughed.

I sat up quickly in my bed. I wiped the swear off my brow and looked around, I was at Will's house. I got up and put my shirt and pants on and went into the hallway. I walked down it till I got to Lexi's room. I stopped and listened, instead of nothing, I heard faint singing. I opened the door a crack to see her standing on her porch singing, with the breeze moving her hair. I sighed, she was alright. I walked back to my room and fell asleep.

**Lexi's POV**

I turned around just as I heard my door shut. I looked at it, who had just been in my room? I slowly walked up to the door, opened it and looked out into the dark hallway. As best as I could tell no one was there. I sighed and went back out into the porch, looking at the moon and ocean. I started thinking about the past, like when I was younger I climbed a tree and almost fell from it but Marie caught me. She had started singing to me to stop me from crying. And now I sing the song to myself.

A couple days had passed and Jack and I grew closer. We ended up spending days and nights together, sitting and talking. One day we were walking towards the habour, holding hands, when we heard someone yell, "There's a boy in the water! Someone help him!" We both ran as fast as we could to the crowd of people. I managed to squeeze through with no effort, but Jack had a harder time. When I got to the center and took a look at the boy who laid on the ground, covered in a blanket, I gasped. The boy snapped open his eyes, immediately rolling over and coughing up water. When he rolled to the sitting position he looked at me, "Lexi?"


	6. Chapter Six

**(Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I kinda went to Quebec and I didnt think I could get on a computer!)**

I stood there staring at him, confused. Why had he'd shown up now? Someone get this boy some help! I heard someone yell. Then two people picked him up and carried him away. Once the crowd had departed, Jack walked up to me, "How did he know your name?" "He was someone who helped me get out of the castle..." I said half to myself. "Once hes fixed up, you should go see if hes alright." He said trying to read my expression, but I was looking at the ground. "Hm? sorry." I said once I snapped out of my thoughts. "Nothing luv. It wasnt important." He said as he kissed my cheek and took my hand. I half smiled and we continued walking. But I couldnt take my mind off of him.

**Jacks POV**

As we walked along the harbour, I kept noticing that her mind was in a different place. "Was it because of the boy that was found? Or was it because he did something wrong?" I sighed and she looked at me. "Sorry, I guess Im not all here today." She said. "Not since they found the boy, I have to admit." I said."You know who I am, and that was surprising to me. But he doesnt know who I really am and if he finds out..." She said stopping the walk. "I'm a bit confused..." I said. "He was a suitor for me, and he saved me when the castle was under attack. I lied to him when I got to know him..." She explained. "So you think if he knows who you are, hell take you back and marry you?" I said finishing her sentence. She nodded. "I like it here though. I dont want to leave." She said and gave my hand a little squeeze. I smiled. "My promise still stands luv. I will protect you." "I believe you." She said and smiled. We shared a kiss and then walked to dinner.

_(later on that night)_

**Lexis POV**

I sat in the back yard by the water fountain, thinking, again. About going to see him...about what I would say...about what would happen. I looked at my reflection in the water. I had changed from the princess look I had before to something that looked normal to me. I dipped my finger in the water continuing to think, when the water stopped rippling I saw Jacks reflecting behind mine. "How long did it take for you to find me?" I asked looking at his relfection. "I torn apart the whole house." He said with a grin. I smiled. "I hope my room isnt too bad." "Completly destroyed." "WHAT!" I yelled. He laughed and said "Only kiddin luv." He sat down beside me. "I want to give you something." "You dont have to..." I said as he pulled out a small wooden box from his pocket. He put it infront of me. "Open it luv." I looked at the box then at Jack then at him. "Open it before I do!" I picked up the box and opened it. Inside there was a beautiful silver butterfly with muli-colored wings. I gasped which made Jack smile. "You like it?" I smiled and picked it up. "It's beautiful..." I said as Jack stood up and sat back down behind me. He reached for the necklace and put it on me, "Just like you." I smiled and leaned back onto him. He wrapped his arms around me.

**Jacks POV**

I wrapped my arms around her. Soon she began to drift off, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. I wanted to tell her so much. Once I was sure she was asleep, I picked her up and carried her to her room, where I laid her on her bed and kissed her forehead. I was walking to my room when I saw Will. "Jack I must speak with you." I nodded and we went into the parlour. "The boy they found in the water says that he wants to see Lexi. That shes a princess. He wants to take her back, Jack. Whats this all about?" I sighed. "Lexi does know him. He was supposed to be a suitor for her but she lied to him when she found out what he was. She doesnt want to go back. And I dont want her to." "I didnt tell him she was staying with us. She has to know he knows." Will said. "Shes asleep, dont wake her. She'll be upset." Jack said looking at the door. "You care for her don't you." "Its not only that. I dont just care for her like any other person I care for. I..." I couldnt say it. Not to Will. Will understood and nodded. "I understand Jack. You might want to take her away from here though, for a little while." I nodded and got up. "I'm going to bed."

**Lexis POV**

I was heading downstairs the next morning to breakfast when I saw Jack. I ran up to him and kissed him. He looked oddly surprised but happy. After breakfast I wanted to go see where Will worked. "I think we should stay here today." Jack said. "Why?" I asked curiously playing with the necklace. Jack looked at Will oddly, who looked at Elizabeth who said, "Theres a storm coming in today and you wouldnt want to get caught in it." I sighed. "I guess you're right."

I sat on the edge of the fountain, just like last night. I sighed. There wasnt a cloud in the sky. I looked around me, at the house, the gate, everywhere. No one was in site. I smiled and quickly but somewhat quietly ran to hedge. I climbed it and carefully jumped off the top. Then I fixed my dress and walked off into town.


	7. Chapter Seven

I walked down the busy streets, looking at all the shoppe windows. I sighed, wondering why they were trying to stop me from coming. Suddenly I bumped into someone. I picked myself up from the ground and said, "I'm sorry, it was my fault." "Alexis?" The stranger said. I looked up and gasped. "Good. I've found you." Scott said as I took a step back. "Now we can go back and get married." He grabbed my wrist roughly. "I don't want to go back." He sneered. "Of course you do." I ripped my arm away from him forcefully and said, "No I'm quite sure I don't." Then I turned and ran as fast as I could away from him. I could hear his crys and calls for me to stop, but I didn't want to, I wanted Jack. Suddenly, I ran into someone. Again. This time I looked up before saying sorry, only to notice that it was Commodore Norington. He reached out a hand and helped me up. "Please Commodore, you must help me. Someone's after me." "Of course, let me show you to somewhere safe."

He lead me to a room that looked like it was fit for royalty. "Please feel free to make yourself at home while my men try and find this stalker of yours." he said. I smiled and thanked him. "Wait." I said as he turned to leave. He turned slowly to face me. "Could you please tell Elizabeth to come here?" "I'll try my best" Commodore Norington said before shutting the door, and locking it? I swear I heard him lock the door. I sat at the desk, not knowing what to do.

**Jack's POV**

There was a loud knock at the door. I had given up looking because I knew all to well that she went into town. Hopefully she wasn't stupid and had gotten caught. I sat in the library, not too far from the front hall, drinking rum. I had heard the butler answer the door, but I jumped when I heard him annouce that Commodore Norington had arrived. I quickly got up, trying to decide weither to take the rum with me or not, having a fight inside my head. After deciding to take the rum, and a couple of other bottles, I poked my head out the door. I cursed when I realized there was no other way out of the bloody room. I walked around the room...looking for another way out...closet...pantry...anything. I threw the bottle of rum on the ground, in anger. I was about to curse again but I stopped in my tracks as I heard talking outside the door. "What was that?" Commodore said "Oh, must be Will drinking again." "Funny, I didn't know Will was an alcoholic." "Just started." "Oh. Well any matter, I'm here to pass a message on. Ms. Alexis de Corte has been found." My caught my breathe. "She is due to return home any hour. Please make sure this information is passed on to your husband." I needed to do something, she can't go back. I unsheathed my sword and burst out the door, straight for the Commodore, pinning him up against the wall. "Well well Mr. Sparrow what a pleasant surprise." he said "Where is she?" I asked through my teeth which were clenched. "Why, Elizabeth is right behind you." I put the sword up to his throat and said, "I meant Alexis."

**Lexi's POV**

I had been pacing the length of the room, for who knows how long. No one had come, I heard no news. I sat down, too tired and worried of walking anymore. Where was Elizabeth? Had the Commodore even gone to tell her? Sudden the door unlocked and I looked up from my thinking.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Jack's POV**

I ran to the where the Commodore said she would be. I didn't care if I had to kill every last person in Port Royal, as long as she was safe. Once I got there I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. "Jack Sparrow, I presume." Someone said from behind me. I put my hand on my cutlass and said, "It's Captain to you." "I wouldn't do that if you value her life, and besides, you're only a filthy rat to me." I took my hand away and turned around. There was the boy that we'd found near the docks a couple days ago. "Let her go." I said. "Why, rat, do you care for her? Or are you only going to use her?" he said, smirking. "Tha, is none of your concern." Jack said through his grit teeth. "Well, for any matter, she doesn't love you." Scott said still smirking. "And you will never be able to love a princess. A _princess_. Your a rat, and she's royalty." I opened my mouth to say my clever come back, but suddenly everything blacked out.

**Scott's POV**

"And you will never be able to love a princess. A _princess_. Your a rat, and she's royalty." I smirked just as one of my men came behind Jack and hit him over the head. Then he took his red bandana. This would be what I will use to lure her into my trap. My oh so perfectly constructed trap. And she would fall into it believing every word. I smiled and walked away to where we were holding her. Soon she would be mine...

**Lexi's POV**

"Why princess, you've nbever looked more beautiful." said Scott walking in. He shut the door behind him and I got up from where I was sitting, backing up as much as I can. "You should've known that you cannot run from me Alexis." He said continuing to walk closer and closer to me. "Leave me alone." I said backing up untill I hit the wall. Scott smirked and stopped an inch away from my face. He stroked my cheek and said, "My my my, what ever are we going to do with you?" Then he moved his mouth closer to my ear, "Jack's never going to come for you, he doesn't love you, and besides...he's dead." I pushed him away from me with all my might and fell to my knees. "You're lying!!" I mumbled beginning to cry. "You'll find that there is a lovely dress in the cupboard, please put it on, we are leaving at midnight." Scott said before leaving me with my thoughts.

After a couple minutes I got up and practically distroyed everything that had ever exsisted in that room. All that was left was the dress that Scott had told me to put on. I wanted to believe that everything he said wasn't true, I wanted to believe Jack would save me. But something in my mind questioned that at every turn. If he were going to save me, shouldn't he have by now? And why hadn't he? Did he already forget me? I got up slowly and put on the dress. Feeling torn apart...one part of me wanted to believe Jack was still going to save me, the other telling me he was never going to come. I tried to fix my hair, but it was hardly working. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Scott came in. "My, my that dress does do you justice. You look just like a princess." he said. I turned around not daring myself to look at him. "Shall we go my dear? We can't be late." he said taking my arm and guiding me towards the door and the carriage that was waiting for us. I barely put up an effort. I feel dead and numb, like something important had be ripped away from my life. My exsistance shattered.

Once on the ship, he showed me to the Captain's room and said to make myself at home. After the door was shut I laid on the bed and cried. I was leaving Port Royal, no one had came to rescue me, and I didn't even know where we were going. I cried there for as long as I could before I fell asleep.

**Scott's POV**

I knocked softly and entered her room, to find her asleep on the bed. I smiled. She looked so beautiful. Suddenly I shook those thoughts out of my head. The plan never called for me to fall in love with her. She would only get in the way of my one true goal and I couldn't let that happen. No, the plan was going to perfectly, and nothing could ruin it. Not even that rat. It would take a couple days, but I would turn her to my side and she would be mine. I quietly left the room and entered mine to further construct the plan.

**(A/N: OOOOO Plans?! I love plans!! Wonder what kind of plan it is? Will it hurt her? Will he fall in love with her? And where is Jack? OH wait...he's under my bed!!! sigh I wish...)**


End file.
